


In the Spotlight (Celebrity AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: celebrity au with chubby bucky
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 9





	In the Spotlight (Celebrity AU)

“Y/N! Y/N, look over here!”

“Y/N, can you tell us about your relationship with Bucky Barnes?”

“Yeah, Y/N! What’s someone like you doing with some guy like him?!”

The paparazzi continued to badger you with questions as you made your way to your awaiting car. When your head of security, Happy, opened the door, you promptly slid in, the door shutting behind you. 

You were finally able to let out a sigh as you pulled off your glasses and slid back the hood of your sweatshirt. Sitting beside you was your boyfriend, Bucky Barnes. He looked upset, probably because he heard the questions the paps were throwing your way. He didn’t like how they made him feel so small. 

You scoot closer to him and leaned against his shoulder, “Sorry I made you go out the back. I just-”

“No, it’s fine. You probably shouldn’t be seen with someone like me, anyway,” Bucky sneered, trying move as far away from you as possible. 

Your heart dropped, “Bucky, don’t do this, please. You know they’re trying to get a rise out of you.”

“But they’re right, Y/N. You’re a celebrity! A social influencer! You have money, fame, glitz, and glamour-”

“And underneath that, I’m still the kid who lived next door to you and would bother the hell outta you until you came out to play with me.” you grabbed for Bucky’s hand, grasping onto it tightly, “Bucky, you need to understand that despite everything that I have now, I’m still that kid. It may not look like it, but it’s true. I still like going to the park to pet as much dogs as I can. I still like boating at lakes. That person you grew up with is still here. And when I saw you at my parents’ anniversary party, I couldn’t have been more happy.”

“Why?”

You chuckled in slight embarrassment. You and Bucky have been dating for only a few months, but he needed to realize why you’re with him, “Because it was so nice to see my first love again.”

Bucky’s eyes widened, “I-I was your first love?”

You nodded, “Yeah. I mean, c’mon, Buck, we spent almost every single day with each other up until we left for college. And when I saw you there sitting in my parents’ backyard, laughing and drinking beer, i realized that it must’ve been fate. I regretted not telling you how I felt before we went our separate ways back then.”

“But why me?”

“You just see me as Y/N. You like me as just Y/N, not celebrity and rising star Y/N. Just Y/N.” you sighed, “And I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you don’t mean anything to me, because you mean so much to me, Bucky. I keep asking you to meet up with me in secret places and go in and out of different exits, because I want to protect you. I don’t want people dragging your name through the mud just because you’re with me. And I hope you also know that you don’t need to change yourself for me.” Bucky opens his mouth to defend himself but you shake your head, “Don’t. I know you’ve been looking into gym memberships when you think I’m not looking. But, babe, you don’t have to change yourself because you feel like you need to. I like you just the way you are.”

“And if I wanna change for me?”

“Then do it. I’ll support you. I just want you to know that you don’t have to change yourself because you think it’ll make me happy.”

Bucky simply nods and leans in pecking your cheek, “I adore you, Y/N L/N.”

You lean against Bucky’s shoulder once more, “The feelings’ are mutual.”

_____________________

Bucky watches as you approach the red carpet. He waits at the end and just stares in awe. You’re so beautiful and wonderful. The outfit you have on makes you glow and he can’t seem to look away. 

You turn your head and glance his way and he gives a small wave. Your smile widens and you motion him over. He looks around to check if you’re gesturing to anyone else. He then points to himself with a questioning look.

You laugh and then rush over to him, “C’mon!”

“Wait, really? Are you sure?” he pulls back slightly, ready to go back if you change your mind. 

You nod, “Yeah, babe. Come on, I want everyone to see how handsome my man looks tonight!” 

Bucky gives a slight nod and allows you to drag him onto the red carpet. Your hand is in his and you both stand there, alternating poses. As one point, you and Bucky start to make funny faces and the paparazzi eats it up. You then make Bucky pose with you as if you were at prom. When you hear Bucky’s genuine laugh, you feel your heart flutter. 

You were so soft for this man before you. You felt like a little kid again when you realized you harboured a crush on your neighbor. Things may seem different now, and, despite you being in the spotlight, you’re still just Y/N in love with their next door neighbor.


End file.
